


Red Dead Redemption - Choose Your Own Adventure Statistics

by tstories101



Series: Red Dead Redemption 2 - Choose Your Own Adventure [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstories101/pseuds/tstories101
Summary: Red Dead Redemption 2 is an awesome game, but is it even better in person?A story where you make the choices that could make or break your life, and other characters too.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bill Williamson/Reader, Charles Smith/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Hosea Matthews/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, Josiah Trelawny/Reader, Karen Jones/Reader, Kieran Duffy/Reader, Lenny Summers/Reader, Mary-Beth Gaskill/Reader, Micah Bell/Reader, Molly O'Shea/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader, Tilly Jackson/Reader
Series: Red Dead Redemption 2 - Choose Your Own Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555924
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. How it Works

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Do you want to be a part of this project? Whether it be a researcher, writer or beta, there's a place open for you!
> 
> If you're interested, don't be afraid to shoot me an email with either your tumblr username or your Ao3 one. If you have a Discord? Even better! If you don't have own, it doesn't affect your application at all!
> 
> The second chapter of this "Help" Part will have the necessary steps on how to fill out the email.

How STATS work:

Each STAT has its own scale that goes from 1-10, with 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest. Depending on the quiz results that you get from the ‘second part’ of this (click the “Next Work” Part), you will start off with different stats which can impact how you play the game.

An example after finishing the Get To Know You part, you could end up with:

Health: 10

Money: $20

Stamina: 8

Dead Eye: 6

Hunting: 7

Fishing: 4

Honour: 0

Outfit: Shirt and Jeans

Horse 1: _Morgan_

_**An important note: Everyone will start off with 0 Honor, $20 and 10 Health.** _

_**An important note: Except for Health, none of your STATS will start of as a 10** _

**_Relationships_ :**

_Friends_ :

Relationships have a similar but different scale to how STATS work, except they can go from -10 to 10. Most relationships will start off at 0. These relationships are available for all characters.

_KIssy-Kissy, Moochy-moochy Relationships (Romance)_

Possible romantic interests have the same scale as STATS. 0 is ‘non-existent’ and ten is ‘look, you’re probably married’. A romantic relationship will become available when you have reached level 9 friendship with a character. There will be some options that require high level relationships, but I will try to keep those as realistic as possible. (I’m not going to make you wait until level 9 to kiss someone) but you may be able to find out secrets well before others. But, I will warn that, obviously, a lot of the people in this gang have been hurt, so some people will require higher levels to do simple things with. This option is available for the following characters:

Arthur Morgan 

Bill Williamson 

Charles Smith 

Dutch van der Linde 

Hosea Mathews

Javier Escuella 

Karen Jones 

Kieran Duffy 

Lenny Summers 

Mary-Beth Gaskill 

Micah Bell 

Molly O’Shea 

Sean MacGuire 

Tilly Jackson 

**_Honor:_ **

This works on the exact same scale as relationships, with -10 being the lowest and 10 being the highest. 0 honor, what you start with, is a nice, lovely _middle._

**_Pronouns_ :**

So this is available to everyone, I will be using they/them pronouns.

**_Money:_ **

How did I work out money?

I used a website to help me with inflation throughout the years and I found similar products in our day and age to products from in 1899. Basically, I did a lot of unnecessary math to make sure this one website I was using was correct in its calculations and the answer was yes. I don’t think this is what my math teacher planned for when he showed me in inflation rates and how to math good but here I am. Writing fanfic.

So according to this website, and my rough calculations, $1 back then is approx. $30.25 now.

**_Outfits:_ **

There are three starting outfits:

Shirt and Jeans - more roughed up

Shirt and Pants - more tailored

Blouse and Skirt - more feminine

They will not be mentioned specifically in the chapters, it's more so you can see what you want to wear.

**_Horse:_ **

Depending on your experience with horses, you can start off with an incredible horse, or you can start off with an average horse, such as a Morgan ( _this is not a diss at Morgan, my first horse in the playthrough was a Morgan named Missy and I loved her and was very sad when I sold her._ ) You can do different bond levels, like in the game, it goes up to 4, and this will allow you to do things that are more dangerous without being thrown off your horse. The horses listed below are the ones available throughout the entire story (Alphabetical Order):

  
  


American Standardbred

American Paint

Andalusian

Appaloosa

Arabian

Ardennes

Belgian

Dutch Warmblood

Hungarian Half Breed

Kentucky Saddler

Missouri Fox Trotter

Morgan

Mustang

Nokota

Shire

Suffolk Punch

Tennesse Walker

Thoroughbred

Turkoman

You will only get **one** horse ‘slot’ throughout the entire story, but you can sell and buy new horses when the time comes. You will need to rebond with your horse.

**_Choices:_ **

Can your choice lead to death? Yes. I feel like it would be silly if they didn’t... IT'S THE WILD WEST BOIYOIYOIS. So yeah, what happens if your character dies? You will be taken back to the start of that segment, kinda like the game. You have an unlimited amount of restarts, I will never force you back to the start start. However, if you die and have to go back to the start of the segement, you will lose your stats with characters amd whatnot. 

Not only are there different chapter choices, there are also choices wITHIN THE CHAPTERS! WOAH! Choice inception!! 

**_Extra_ :**

I highly recommend downloading an extension called ‘InteractiveFics’. I know that is available as a Google Chrome extension, but I think it just makes the work flow better. It is not necessary and it will NOT impact the story at all.

You can gain items by doing different stories, these items can also be used to help your health, stamina, your horse's health and stamina, hunting and fishing abilities, furthering relationships and money.

If you have any questions, you can find me on tumblr @bitvhpleaseiwill or you can send me an email on [ ao3tstories101@gmail.com ](mailto:ao3tstories101@gmail.com)

It will take me a while to respond but I will try my best amongst work, Uni and my other stories.


	2. Help Me Write

Hi, I'm Tyler. I understand that if you're writing fanfiction, you might be an introvert, and emailing someone you don't know can be daunting. So here's a bit about me!

I'm 18, I live in Australia, my nickname is Ty(e), I want a snake when I'm older. If I can't get a snake, I'd like a cat. RDR2 is one of my favourite PS4 games (yes I'm a PS4 gamer, no I don't care too much about the Xbox vs PS4 so I don't care what console you played on as it doens't impact the gameplay :)!) I'm studying to become either a criminal defence lawyer or a family law lawyer (fun stuff let me tell you that). So that's me... Now onto you...

Email: [ao3tstories101@gmail.com](mailto:ao3tstories101@gmail.com)

Wanna help out with this beast? Here's what you'll need to fill out:

First name/Nickname

Ao3 Username

Tumblr Username (If you have one)

Do you have Discord? Yes/No

Role: Research/Writer (You can submit for both roles)

Timezone: (Example: UTC+10)

For _**researchers**_

How many times have you played the game? What ending/s have you gotten?

For _**writers**_

If you would like to write for this story, I'm looking to take on maybe two writers, possibly three.

To apply for the writing part, I would like you to write one of Arthur's death scenes from the reader's perspective. Any one of the four endings, go crazy! It can be as long or as short as you want it to be.

If you have any questions, feel free to write them in the email as well!


End file.
